Mummies
by The Last Letter
Summary: Parker accidentally calls Bones 'Mom' with Rebecca and Booth in the room. This, of course, leads to a romance and plotting squints.
1. The Mistake

Parker sat at his father's kitchen table eating pancakes and talking a mile a minute to Dr. Temperance Brennan. "I have a whole collection of dinosaurs but I think mummies are _so_ much cooler, especially the ones that come back to life." Parker jumped down from his chair, walking around the kitchen, demonstrating what the reanimated mummy would look like. "Have you ever seen a mummy, Dr. Bones?" Parker asked, crawling back into his chair and reaching for more syrup.

"Yes, I have. I've seen many, actually, and there's an exhibit on them going on now at the Jeffersonian. I'm sure your Dad would love to take you." Brennan said, taking a sip of her juice.

Parkers' eyes widened. "Do you really think he will?" Brennan nodded. "Can we go, Daddy? Please?"

Booth was toweling his hair dry. He had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed only in black sweat pants. "Go where?" He asked, then jumped. "God, Bones. I didn't know you were here."

"Parker let me in," Brennan explained.

"Can we go, please Daddy?" Parker put on the more adorable version of Booth's charm smile.

"Go where, Parks?" Booth asked, still getting over the fact that he was_ shirtless_ with Bones in his kitchen.

"Dr. Bones said that there are mummies at the Jeffersonian. I wanna see them. Can we go, please?"

"We'll go next weekend. Your mother will be here any minute to get you." Booth promised, glancing at the clock.

Parker groaned, "but Dr. Bones just got here!" He protested.

"And your mom is on her way to get you. Go get dressed." Booth shooed his son out of the room and turned to his partner. "Sorry about him, he must have talked your ear off."

Brennan frowned, "You can't actually . . ." She trailed off, then her face lit up. "Oh! I know this one." Booth laughed at her enthusiasm. "Actually I find such a curious young mind refreshing. I like answering his questions."

Booths' eyes widened in mock horror. "You're turning him into a squint? He's too young for me to lose him like that!" He gasped, putting a hand over his heart and pretending to cry.

Brennan frowned. "You wouldn't solve half as many cases as you do without our help."

"Low blow, Bones."

Parker bounded into the room, out of his pajamas. "Dr. Bones, tell me about something you and Dad worked on." He demanded.

"Okay, well, this one time . . ." Brennan began, Parker hung on her every word. Booth chuckled to himself and went to answer the door.

"Hello, Rebecca," He greeted her. "Parker's in the kitchen."

"Hello, Seeley." Rebecca said in return, she smiled at him and headed into the kitchen.

She faltered for a second when she saw Dr. Brennan sitting there, then straightened herself. Rebecca had no problems with Dr. Brennan and Parker seemed to enjoy her company. As it was at the moment, he seemed very involved in the story she was telling.

"Wow, Dr. Bones. Did the dead guy smell?"

Brennan laughed. "By the time he was sent to me he didn't."

"That's so cool," Parker whispered, awestruck.

"Parker time to go home," Rebecca called.

"HI!" Parker ran and hugged his Dad, then waved to Brennan. "Thanks for the story Mom."

Time seemed to stop for a few seconds.

Rebecca finally managed out a mangled, "What did you just call her?"

Parker looked like he hadn't even noticed the blunder he had made. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked Rebecca, glancing at Booth.

Booth felt like his brain had just shut down. His son had called _Bones_ Mom? Either they had been spending _way_ too much time together or they were closer than he had realized. He could practically feel the anger radiating off of Rebecca. Risking a glance at her he cringed away from the look he was getting. A look that clearly said, "Do something!" Booth looked to Bones. She should help him with this, but all hope of that vanished when he saw her face.

Booths' shock was nothing compared to hers. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open just a little. She didn't seem to be breathing. Brennan had thought that she and Parker were just friends, and maybe they were, maybe he had been looking at his Mom while talking to her, or thinking about going home with his mother. That would explain it. Brennan's mind was going over every logical explanation, but she was still stuck on one thing: Parker had called _her_ Mom. She had never wanted kids, never wanted to be a mother, she'd never wanted this. So why did she feel so good when he'd called her that?

Parker ran over to Brennan, he touched her hand, "Did I do something wrong, Dr. Bones?" He asked her, worried.

This seemed to snap Brennan out of it. She turned to Parker, a warm smile on her face. "I'm sure it was a mistake, Parker. You didn't mean to call me 'Mom' did you?"

"No, no." Parker protested. "I love you Dr. Bones, but that's my mommy." He pointed to Rebecca, who calmed down a little bit when Parker said this.

"I love you, too, Parker." Parker gave Brennan a hug.

Parker ran over to Rebecca's side. "Let's go, Mom." He gave Booth one last hug, then waved to Bones again. "Love you Momma Bones." He called before he walked out with Rebecca.

**So far this is just a one-shot but if anyone has any suggestions on how to continue it I would be happy too. I don't own **_**Bones**_**. I hope y'all like this story enough to review.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Rebecca and Parker The Drive Home

Rebecca was fuming on the drive home. She wasn't mad at the innocent blonde seven-year-old playing in the backseat. She was just mad. She had good reason to be. After all _her_ son had called another woman Mom. And yet, Rebecca wasn't mad at Dr. Brennan. Dr. Brennan was as much as a victim as she was. Rebecca had heard some about her from Seeley, and knew that she didn't want children, this was a shock to her as well. No, this was all Seeley's fault.

Logical or not, Rebecca blamed him. Seeley didn't have to introduce Brennan to Parker, because, let's face it, Brennan and Parker had to have spent a lot of time together for him to make the mistake of calling her Mom. Seeley had to spend more alone time with his son, not with his son and 'work partner'. Rebecca rolled her eyes. They could claim to be that all they wanted, but she knew that they were more than that. Anyone could see it.

Jealousy flared up in Rebecca. It wasn't because Seeley wasn't in love with her anymore, no, they had both moved on a long time ago, it was that Dr. Brennan was going to be spending more time around Parker instead of backing off a little bit. Rebecca let out a deep breath, maybe she did blame Brennan a little. After all, you don't just become best friends with a seven-year-old, there had to be an ulterior motive. Maybe Brennan was just pretending to like Parker to get into Seeley's pants. That would explain everything, and everyone knew that if you wanted to get on Seeley's good side you had to be on Parker's good side.

"Parker?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Why did you call Dr. Brennan 'Mom'?" She asked. She had heard Parker when he said that he didn't mean to call Brennan that she just needed to hear it for herself.

"I wasn't thinking. Me and Dr. Bones are the bestest of friends. She tells me stories about mummies, she works with them you know, and she tells me about Dad and she listens when I tell her about my dinosaurs." Parker looked down dejectedly at his hands, "No one else listens when I talk about my dinosaurs."

The look on his face almost broke Rebecca's heart. She reached back and touched his hands, "I listen," She insisted. Parker looked up, hurt on his face. "Don't I?" Rebecca asked, doubt filling her heart.

"Not really, and you don't use the scientific names like Dr. Bones does. Daddy will play dinosaurs with me, but he doesn't play right. He makes them talk. Dinosaurs don't talk! Dr. Bones understands that. Dr. Bones understands a lot." Parker admitted.

"Oh, Parker. I'm sorry that I don't listen, it's just that you know a lot about dinosaurs, more than I do, and sometimes I don't understand." Rebecca felt horrible, like she had somehow failed her son. It wasn't really true, but she felt like it was. She felt like she was so horrible to him that he had latched onto the first woman who had seemed to know what he was talking about.

Rebecca's anger left her. This wasn't anyone's fault. Parker had just been looking for a science buddy, and she had become a big part of his life, it seemed. She knew that she couldn't ask Seeley to ask Dr. Brennan to stay away from Parker, now. As much as she and Seeley would try to understand about his dinosaurs, his 'Dr. Bones' would still be the one he went to. Rebecca was jealous that Parker would turn to another woman instead of her, but she could try to live with it. She knew that Dr. Brennan wasn't trying to take her place, Dr. Brennan wasn't trying to steal Parker away from her . . . At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Rebecca pulled into the driveway, still a little angry.

**Rebecca kind of took over and went off on her own little tangent. I tried to stop her, honest! This is for blay67 who wanted more of Rebecca's reaction. I don't own **_**Bones**_**. Hope y'all like this chapter, 'cause I'm not really sure about it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. Booth And Brennan: The Aftermath

Brennan and Booth watched Parker and Rebecca leave. An awkward feeling reigned. "I had better go," Brennan said hastily, standing up.

"Bones," Booth reached out and stopped her. She shook his hands off her shoulders, but didn't attempt to run out the door, "You know Parker doesn't actually see you as a mother, right? You're like the coolest adult in the world to him, a best friend, and that's it."

"I understand that, Booth. There are many logical explanations for why he said what he said," Brennan told him, eyeing the door. She didn't really want to tell Booth that the idea of being Parker's mother, not anyone else's mother, but _Parker's_ mother was a very appealing idea, she didn't want Booth to know that she felt really good when Parker called her 'Momma Bones'. Almost as good as she did when Booth hugged her.

"I don't want you to think of this logically, Bones." Booth griped. He knew that she was probably freaked by what had just happened, and he didn't want the relationship between her and Parker to change because of it.

"Well, how do you want me to think about it?" Brennan asked, when Booth didn't reply she attempted to push past him, "I really should go, Booth. I'll see you later."

"No, Bones, don't go." Booth reached out and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her back to him.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Why won't you let me leave?" She demanded.

"You're my friend, I wanna hang out," Booth said the first thing that came to his lips, and it was a surprisingly good excuse, for him anyway.

"Hang out?" Brennan had heard the term many times during her partnership with Booth, but still hadn't fully comprehended the meaning.

"Yeah, Bones, like sit on the couch, watch a movie, order a pizza, that sort of thing. We can have _fun_. Remember what that is?" Booth teased. He smiled when he felt her relax.

"Can I pick the movie?" She asked.

"Only if you pick out of my collection." Booth steered her into the living room and to the case which held all of his movies.

"They're probably all action films."

"Not true," Booth argued. He put popcorn in the microwave, who cared if it was his breakfast? "Parker has movies over here too, and some animated movies are the best movies ever!" He exclaimed, examining his popcorn seasonings.

Brennan came up behind him, "I like cheddar," She said, grabbing her glass of juice from the table.

Booth grabbed the bottle. "Cheddar it is." He pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and put it in the bowl. He then followed Brennan back to his couch. "Did you put the DVD in?" He asked, astonished.

"Yes, Booth, I know how to use a DVD player."

He could practically hear her roll her eyes. "An animated one?" He asked as the previews started, as did his hunt for the remote.

"Yes," Brennan shook the seasoning onto the bowl of popcorn.

"So, Bones, you didn't tell me why you came over this morning?" Booth was down on his hands and knees reaching under the couch for the remote. Brennan was unable to give up the opportunity to stare at his ass.

"Well, you sounded upset when you called me last night, so I came over this morning just to see how you were doing. Speaking of morning, isn't it a little early for popcorn?"

Booth came up from the floor, remote in hand. "TA-DA! That's a little off topic, but it's never too early for popcorn, Bones. I didn't call you last night, by the way." Booth took a handful of popcorn and tried, unsuccessfully, to throw one in the air and catch it in his mouth. "Yes you did. You woke me up at two a.m. You called and said, 'I can't get it out of my mind, Bones.' Then you hung up, I figured you were talking about the last case. I admit, it was certainly odd for you to call me, but you are anything but normal."

Booth frowned, "Thanks . . . ? I didn't call. I suppose I could have speed-dialed your number in my sleep. I do talk in my sleep."

"Do you know how likely that is Booth?" Brennan took a piece of popcorn, tossed it into the air and caught it in her mouth, throwing a smug smile at Booth.

"Show off," He grumped. "I don't care how likely it is, that's what must have happened."

"Sure." Brennan continued to throw, and catch, popcorn pieces in her mouth, while Booth was still unsuccessful.

"Is this _Meet The Robinsons_?" Booth let out a laugh as the menu came up. "This is Parker's favourite movie."

"Well, the idea of time travel is rather interesting." Brennan exclaimed.

Booth let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't pick a movie on a scientific reason, you do it because the movie itself looks cool."

Brennan looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "The things that caught my attention were the frogs. They look cute."

Booth glanced at the DVD cover, "Temperance Brennan thinks that frogs in tuxes look cute?" He laughed. Brennan opened her mouth to defend herself, "It's not a bad thing Bones. I love the girly side of you," Booth pressed play.

"Girly?" Brennan demanded.

"C'mon, frogs in clothes? That's a little girl thing." Brennan gave him a look, but they settled down to watch the movie instead.

"Whatever," Brennan rolled her eyes at him, turning her attention to the screen.

The movie was over. The credits were rolling. Booth reached over and flicked on the lamp. He stretched as Brennan blinked against the bright light. "Did the frogs live up to your expectations?" He asked her, flicking off the player.

"Yes, they were interesting. The whole movie was interesting." Brennan replied. She was curled up on the end of the couch under a blanket.

Booth stood up, put the popcorn bowl in the kitchen and returned to Brennan's side, "Everything all right, Bones?"

"I can't get my mind off of earlier. The movie was a great distraction, but the thing with Parker is bothering me." Brennan curled her legs up to her chest.

"So he made a mistake, it's nothing to agonize over." Booth said in his easy-going manner.

"I know, and it's not that he called me Mom, it's just that . . ." Brennan stopped and banged her forehead against her knees.

"Just what?" Booth reached over and touched her shoulder, but she didn't move. "Talk to me Bones, what's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

Brennan took a deep breath, preparing to take the risk. "I liked it." She admitted.

"What?"

"I liked," heart beating fast Brennan forced herself to continue, "I liked Parker calling me Mom, I liked spending the day with you," Brennan looked up from under her lashes, preparing to take the biggest leap of all, "And I love you."

"You love me?" Booth sounded shocked.

Brennan turned away, embarrassed, "I-I-"

Booth interrupted her nervous stuttering, "You don't have to say anything, Bones, just look at me. I love you too, I never said anything because I know you, I was sure you'd run." Brennan untangled her limbs and slid closer, "I'm not going anywhere now," Brennan whispered.

"That's true," Booth agreed before he kissed her.

_**Meet The Robinsons **_**is my favourite movie. I watched it with my brother and have been hooked ever since. It's made for younger viewers but it's a good movie, so I suggest you watch it. I don't own **_**Bones**_** or **_**Meet The Robinsons. **_**Suggestions are welcome, hope y'all like it enough to review. For bb-4ever and paxmundi who specifically wondered about Booth and Brennan reactions. There were still be more folks. Coming up, Angela!**

_** He pressed the 'talk' button and began to dial the number on the card circled in red. It rang three times.**_

_** "You have reached the one, the only Angela Montenagro, how can I help you?" Angela greeted.**_

_** "It's Parker," Parker said, not quite sure how to react to her lengthy greeting.**_

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. Angela And Parker: The Phone Call

Parker jumped out of Rebecca's car and raced into the house, he bounded up the steps to his bedroom, taking steps two a time. Once inside he grabbed his treasure box from under his bed, he sat it on the bed, then climbed up beside it.

Parkers' treasure box was where he kept everything important, everything that wasn't too big, of course. At the very top of the box was his favourite picture in the whole wide world. It was of him, Daddy and Dr. Bones. He was sitting on Daddy's shoulders, but leaning so that his arms were around Dr. Bones' neck. Parker smiled at the picture before setting it down. Next came pictures of Rebecca, his baby photo, one of just him and Daddy, then one of his first goldfish. He moved his first tooth out of the way so he could get to the six cards at the bottom of the box. Parker rolled the rubber band off of the cards, "Dr. Bones, Daddy, Dr. Cam, Dr. Jack, Dr. Zack," He whispered under his breath, reading the names off of the cards, then he came to the last one, "Angela!" He crowed. He threw the cards on the bed and, holding Angela's card tightly in his hand, crept out of his room.

Once into the hallway, he turned into Parker Booth: Super Spy. Holding the card in his hands like an imaginary gun he scurried quietly down the steps. Peering around to make sure that Mommy couldn't see him, Parker grabbed the cordless phone from the kitchen counter. Parker stuck the phone in his pocket. Looking around to make sure Mommy wasn't in sight. Parker ran back up to his room. Once safely on his bed with the door jammed, Parker pulled the phone back out of his pocket.

He pressed the 'talk' button and began to dial the number on the card circled in red. It rang three times.

"You have reached the one, the only Angela Montenegro, how can I help you?" Angela greeted.

"It's Parker," Parker said, not quite sure how to react to her lengthy greeting.

"Parker? Honey, why are you calling me?"

"I wanted you to know what I did."

"Honey, what did you do?" Angela tucked the phone between her shoulder and ear, slipped out of bed where Hodgins was sleeping and went into the kitchen.

"You can't tell Daddy, or Dr. Bones, or Mommy."

"Did you do something bad, Parker?"

"No! Well, I don't think it was bad, but Mommy and Daddy might not agree with me, 'cause Mommy didn't seem very happy when she thought it was an accident."

"Parker, what did you do?"

"You have to promise that you won't tell them," Parker insisted.

"All right, I promise."

"I was at Daddy's this morning when Dr. Bones came over. We were talking about mummies and she was telling me a cool story. I was thinking 'bout what you said last Sunday, about how Dr. Bones makes Daddy really happy, and I saw it, I saw how happy she made him. I was thinking about how if she was his girlfriend then Daddy would be happy all the time." Parker paused for breath.

"Aww, that's sweet, but that doesn't explain why you're calling me." Angela smiled, maybe Booth was right, maybe Parker was spending too much time around her. Then Angela shook her head. _Naw,_ she thought, _and if, by any chance, it brings Booth and Bren closer, well, what can I do?_

"I was gettin' there. So, I thought about how Jimmy's daddy got a new wife, and how he calls her 'Mommy Carol'. If Jimmy called his Daddy's wife Mom, what if I called Dr. Bones Mom, so I did."

Angela's jaw dropped. "You called Bren _Mom_?" She asked, astonished.

"Bren?" Parker questioned.

"That's what I call Dr. Bones, Parks."

"Oh, well, she got this funny look on her face, so did Mommy and Daddy. I pretended like I didn't know what I did 'cause I know that Mommy wouldn't like it. I didn't like havin' to pretend, but I helped, so it was good, right?" Parker asked, looking for reassurance.

"Well, Parker, grown-ups have very complicated relationships, sometimes, but, I think that what you did was okay. Was Dr. Bones still there when you left?" Inside Angela was jumping for joy. If this didn't do anything to get those two moving, _nothing_ would.

"Yes. Just before I left, I said 'I love you Momma Bones'. That's okay, right, 'cause I know who my real Mom is, and I love her, and I love Dr. Bones too, but not in the same way." Parker said in a rush.

"Calm down, Parks. I'm glad you told me this, but for now, let's just keep it our little secret, okay? You did nothing wrong but . . ." Angela didn't know how to explain this to a seven-year-old.

"Don't worry, Angela, I get it." Parker smiled, even though she couldn't see it. He felt better now that Angela knew.

"Great, Parker. This is really great."

"I gotta go, Mommy's coming. See you soon." Parker said.

"Thanks for calling Parker, talk to you later."

Angela said her goodbyes, hung up, and laid the phone on the counter. She stared at the little black thing silently for a few seconds then screamed as loud as she possibly could while jumping up and down. "THIS IS THE GREATEST THING EVER! I LOVE THAT KID!" She cried.

"What's going on?" Hodgins appeared in the doorway, bleary eyed, wondering what the hell Angela was doing.

Angela stopped jumping, smoothed out her face, took a deep breath, smiled, and calmly said, "Nothing." And walked out.

Hodgins was left to stare confusedly after her.

**I don't own **_**Bones.**_** Suggestions are welcome, hope y'all like it enough to review. Coming up, Angela confronts Brennan.**

_**"You have to feel something more than frienship for him, you have too."**_

_** Brennan, currently fearing for Angela's sanity, said, "I'm sorry, Ange, but whatever you're talking about doesn't apply to me."**_

**~DI4MGZ~**


	5. Brennan And Angela: The Confrontation

Brennan walked into work the next day feeling better than she had in a long time. She and Booth had talked all day yesterday. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret for a little while, just to let things calm down a little bit, and because Brennan was scared of Angela's reaction, not that she would ever admit it. Brennan walked into her office, shrugging off her coat. She turned to her desk and let out a yelp of surprise.

"Angela?" She let out a breath and put a hand over her heart, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Sweetie, but I just had to talk to you today before work got to you." Angela apologized, spinning herself around in the chair.

"Talk to me about what?" Brennan asked, although she had a good idea. How, though, would Angela know already?

"Parker called me." Angela replied. Brennan paused for a second. Parker wouldn't know about their relationship, but . . . Angela interrupted Brennan's thinking, "He told me that you just became a very proud 'Momma Bones'." Angela quoted, still thinking of the adorable kid.

"He called me 'Mom' by mistake, Ange. There are many logical explanations for why he did it. It's not a big deal," Bren sighed, seeing the look in Angela's eye, "But obviously you're going to make it into one."

Angela debated on telling Brennan that Parker had done it on purpose, but in the end decided against it. "It is a big deal, your 'partner's'," Angela put air quotes because she believed they were more than partners, "kid called you 'Mom'. Doesn't that strike you as big deal worthy?"

"Frankly?" Brennan asked, sitting on the couch, "No, not at all. Should it?"

"YES!" Angela yelled, jumping up from her chair. "He sees you as a parental figure! He _loves_ you, Brennan. That has to mean something to you." Angela grabbed her best friend's hands, searching her eyes for something, _anything._

"Yes, Angela, it does mean something. It means that I am a role model for Parker, something I don't mind being, but it's a stretch to call me a parental figure."

Angela groaned. "You can't be this dense!" She exclaimed, slapping her forehead.

"Actually, I'm considered rather bright by most people." Brennan corrected. Angela simply rolled her eyes.

Gone were her hopes of this getting Brennan and Booth together. Nothing in the world could help them now. Gone were a young boy's hopes of seeing his father happy with one of his favourite people in the world, gone! It was just so tragic. Angela sighed. "Sweetie, do you love Booth?"

"Love is just a-"

"Chemical thingy, I know, I know, but, how do you feel about him?"

"He is a trustworthy partner."

"Do you even consider him a friend?" Angela asked.

"Of course, he's a loyal and trustworthy companion." Brennan told her, suspicious of Angela now.

"He's not a dog," Angela said, then stopped, thinking of Booth and all of his lawyers. "Booth is most definitely human." Brennan frowned.

"Ungh," Angela moaned, rubbing her temples. "You can't be this oblivious, this dense, this _stupid_." Angela grabbed Brennan by her shoulders and shook the woman. "You have to feel something more than friendship for him. You _have _to."

Brennan, currently fearing for Angela's sanity, said, "I'm sorry, Ange, but whatever you're talking about doesn't apply to me."

Angela dropped her hands to her sides, moaning over the loss of the hope she'd had this morning. Booth knocked on the door. "Up and at 'em, Bones, we got a dead person."

_Saved_, Brennan thought in relief. "See you later, Ange."

Angela followed Brennan to the door. She watched her and Booth walk away. Once they were out of sight, she banged her head against the doorframe, muttering, "You can't be that dense, you just _can't_ be."

***

Brennan recounted what had happened in her office to Booth. He laughed, "Why didn't you just tell her?" While he understood the reasons to keep in on the down-low for a while, in fact he had been the one to suggest it in the first place, he still wanted to shout their love from the rooftops.

"In her mental state I was worried she would explode." Brennan said, making Booth laugh harder.

"Even though it's scientifically impossible?" He teased.

"Even though," Brennan agreed, as he reached over and took her hand.

**A little bit of fluff for you at the end. I don't own**_** Bones**_**. I welcome suggestions, especially about their 'plan', there are still holes big enough to drive a truch through in the one I am forming ;). Coming up, the squint squad!**

_**"Okay, so Parker is trying to get Booth to take him to the mummies exhibit tomorrow. We're going to get Brennan down there too. I know that it's not the ideal romantic setting, but we've got Parker, Booth, Brennan and no witnesses, I think we can come up with something." Angela looked to Cam and Hodgins.**_

_** Cam's face lit up, "I know of a something."**_

**~DI4MGZ~**


	6. Squints And Parker: The Planning

"Okay, boys, and Cam, listen up!" Angela demanded, stalking up the steps. Cam, Zack and Hodgins looked up at her. "I'm going to tell you a little story, and when this story is over we're going to make the happy ending, got it?" Scared of Angela's tone the trio nodded. "I got a call this morning from Parker Booth. He told me about how he had his own little plan of getting Booth and Brennan together, but here's the problem: they're both too dense to notice anything, so it failed!"

"You want us to plot against our boss and a guy who could shoot us without a second thought?" Zack asked, clearly worried.

"Yes." Angela answered, happy that he got it.

"Cool," Hodgins said, his eyes lighting up as he rubbed his hands together in an evil gesture. "Where do we start?"

"With Parker," Angela smiled devilishly, "I know where he plays every day after school, and the babysitter can't say no if one if Booth's work friends shows up with a present for him, can she?"

"Yes." Zack answered. Still, scared of what Booth would do to him.

"She can't to me." Angela smiled her devil grin again. "It doesn't even have to be a present, if Parker recognizes me then she really can't turn me away."

"So how do we play into all of this?" Cam asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to plot against Brennan and Booth, but giving them a swift kick in the ass was something she'd really been wanting to do.

"You know, an alibi for when I'm gone, and once I get the info I need out of Parker, help laying the plan and acting it out." Angela shrugged.

"Booth. Will. Shoot. Us." Zack pronounced each word slowly and clearly, as though talking to a three-year-old.

"Booth. Will. Thank. Us." Angela replied in the same condescending tone.

"Shoot. As in dead." Zack said, hysteria creeping into his tone.

"If you won't participate, at least don't rat us out." Angela half pleaded.

"Fine, but if either of them ever asks, I had nothing to do with it. I was out to lunch when you proposed this idea."

"Fine. You two in?"

"Done." Cam and Hodgins said together.

"Just curious, what was Parker's plan?" Cam asked.

"Oh, he called Brennan 'Mom'," Angela shrugged.

Cam turned around to face her. "He called_ Temperance Brennan _Mom?" She demanded. Angela nodded.

"Oh ho-ho, she would _not_ have liked that." Hodgins laughed.

"SQUINTS!"

"Crap, Booth." Angela whispered. "Zack examine, Cam watch him examine, and you come with me." She grabbed Hodgins by the front of the lab coat and began to drag him away.

"HALT!" Booth yelled, but Angela just kept going. Then they heard him mutter, "control your squints."

"Hodgins, glowing rocks," Brennan said simply. Both stopped in their tracks, turned around and dutifully took their places beside Cam and Zack.

"How do you do that?" Booth asked her as they walked up the steps, guys with a body bag behind them.

"It's not hard, just bait Hodgins with something interesting and Angela will follow," Brennan said, motioning Zack and Cam to her side as the body was hoisted onto a table.

"We are not dogs to be trained for your amusement." Angela said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ange, this one is a bad one, you should take a lunch break. I'll call when we're ready for you." Brennan told her.

Angela took one look at the bag, got Brennan's meaning and took off. "See ya!"

"Why does she get to leave?" Booth whined.

"Do you want her throwing up all over our evidence?" Brennan replied.

***

Angela walked into the park keeping her eyes out for Parker. It turns out he found her. Harried babysitter in tow he ran to her side and hugged her. "Hey, Parker."

"Hi Angela, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." Angela gave him a nudge, and Parker understood what she wanted to talk about.

"Kirsten," he told the babysitter, "can you go get me a snack?" Kirsten rolled her eyes and stomped off toward the nearest vendor. "I don't like her." Parker explained as he and Angela sat on a bench.

"I wanted to talk some more about our conversation this morning." Parker nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

Angela was tempted to say everything, but that probably wouldn't work. "Why don't you tell me what you guys were talking about before you called Bren Mom?"

"We were talking about mummies. I told Dr. Bones that I really liked them, and she said there was an exhibit on at the museum and I talked Daddy into taking me to see them. He said next weekend but I'm gonna call him when I get home and see if he will take me tomorrow 'cause I don't wanna wait until next weekend."

A trip to the mummies? Not the ideal romantic setting, but it would have to do. Besides, Brennan loved dead people, as creepy as it might be. Angela gave Parker a one-sided hug. "Thanks a lot Parker. This is really going to help."

"Help what?" Parker asked, eyes brightening.

"The less you know the better, but I'm helping you with your plan to get your Dad and Dr. Bones together."

Parker smiled. "Thanks Angela."

"And Dr. Jack and Dr. Cam, they're helping too."

"Not Dr. Zack?"

"He's scared of getting in trouble."

Parker nodded, understanding, "I'm scared of trouble too."

Angela laughed. "Most people are Parks." Her phone rang. "That's Brennan, I have to go, but remember to call your Dad and get him to the exhibit tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Angela."

Angela gave Parker one last hug, made sure he got back to his sitter and took off.

***

"Are they gone?" Angela whispered to Cam.

"Going, going, okay, in the office!" Cam replied.

The two women jumped out of their hiding place and grabbed Hodgins from his work station. "Okay, so Parker is trying to get Booth to take him to the mummies exhibit tomorrow. We're going to get Brennan down there too. I know that it's not the ideal romantic setting, but we've got Parker, Booth, Brennan and no witnesses, I think we can come up with something." Angela looked to Cam and Hodgins.

Cam's face lit up, "I know of a something."

Angela rounded on Cam, "What?"

"It's quite basic," Cam started.

"Basic is okay, as long as we give those two the push that they need," Angela interrupted, Hodgins nodding.

"I tell Brennan that there is a mummy downstairs that wasn't documented, and ask her to take a look and say if it's real or not before we get anyone else involved."

"Good start, but, what if she doesn't believe you? After all, ancient Egyptian mummies? She loves them, for sure, but, that's not usually what she does here." Hodgins told her.

"He has a point," Angela agreed.

They lapsed into thoughtful silence.

"Okay, let's focus on what we're going to do once she gets down there, Cam?" Angela offered her the floor.

"Parker gave a really good push the first time around, and neither of them ran, so I'm thinking-"

Hodgins instantly grasped where she was going, "We get the little man to step up to the plate again, we've all noticed how they're both wrapped around his little finger."

"I like it, I really do, but how do we let Parker know? It's not like I can call Rebecca and ask to talk to Parker, that's going to bring up some awkward questions." Angela said.

"SHH!" Hodgins whispered, pointing to Booth. The three squints all ducked as Booth paced back and forth below them, talking to someone on his cell phone.

"I thought we agreed to go to the exhibit next weekend." Booth said. "Parker, tomorrow is a week day, I have to work . . . Parker, that's- Hi, Rebecca. Yes, I understand. Can I talk to Parker again? . . . Well, bub, looks like we're going to see the mummies tomorrow afternoon."

Angela grinned, "Hook line and sinker." They returned to Booth's conversation.

"Parker, Dr. Bones is working right now, I don't think it would be a good idea to interrupt her."

Hodgins, Cam and Angela heard Parker's loud reply, "DADDY, I WANNA TALK TO DR BONES! _PLEASE!_"

"Okay, I'll go-" Booth stopped as Brennan walked by. "Found her, Bones, Parker wants to talk to you."

Brennan smiled at him and took the phone, "Hi Parker." Brennan walked up the steps. Hodgins, Cam, and Angela looked around, wide-eyed and scrambled to find a place where they wouldn't be seen.

They weren't noticed, but Brennan sat close enough that they heard both sides of the conversation.

"Hiya, Dr. Bones. I wanted to ask you somethin'." Parker's angel voice flitted through the phone.

"Ask away," Brennan encouraged.

"Daddy is taking me to the mummies tomorrow, and since you know so much about them," Parker began to sound shy, urging the adult to fall for it, "I want you to come with us."

"Parker, what if your Dad wants to spend sometime alone with you? He didn't get to see you a whole lot this weekend, so what if he wants it to be a family time?"

His next words, spoken in his angel voice, would have even Temperance Brennan doing as he asked. "You are my family."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Brennan sighed. "I'll be there."

"Thank you Dr. Bones! I have to go. Mommy needs help cooking!" He announced.

"Have fun," Brennan told him, then hung up.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked away, back to Booth.

As Hodgins, Angela and Cam crawled out of their hiding spaces, Angela said, "Have I ever mentioned how much I love that kid?"

**I do not own **_**Bones. **_**Hope y'all like it enough to review. Okay, I don't have the next chapter written yet, but I will tell you that it's just a fluff chapter, does that help? ^-^ For princesskag03 who asked about the squints.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	7. Booth, Brennan And Tony: The Fluff

Booth let out a contented sigh, and wrapped himself around the warm body next to him. He and Bones were both curled up in her big bed, and she had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. They hadn't had sex yet, there would be time later for that, at the moment he was addicted to holding her, smelling her hair, no matter how many times she told him that if he sniffed her hair in public people would start to consider him creepy, but Booth didn't care.

Brennan let out a small sound, and rolled over so that she had her head curled up next to his chest. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't believe that she was finally his, it had all seemed like a dream, ever since he kissed her on his couch, but she was here, this was real. He wondered about Angela's reaction, what she would think of this, but pushed it out of his mind, this was a moment to be good to be ruined by Angela's antics. He would never admit it, even to himself, but he was a little scared. Angela had been pushing for this for, well, years, and judging by what Bones had told him about what had happened in her office today . . . He didn't think it would be pretty.

Regardless, Booth stretched out a little, someday he would have to thank Parker for this, after all, it was him that had somehow give Bones the courage to confess, Booth had always imagined that he would finally break, admit his love, then drag her into a corner for a make out session, whether she wanted it or not, but things were better this way. Booth's thoughts that he no longer really had control of, flitted again to Bones' nutty friend. After all her years of scheming and planning, Angela didn't get the title of being 'the-one-who-got-Booth-and-Brennan-to-finally-admit-their-feelings.' Her words, not his.

His thoughts were interrupted by Brennan's voice. "This is not working."

Booth's eyes shot open, he would have sworn she was asleep. "What?" He instantly started panicking, was she going to kick him out?

Brennan made no motion of the kind, instead rolling and leaning over open her night stand drawer. "I hope you don't mind sharing the bed with someone else."

Okay, now he was confused, and he wasn't usually this confused when he was away from the lab and the merry band of squints. "Huh?" He muttered.

Brennan closed the drawer, and rolled back over to face him. "You can't laugh," she told him.

"I won't."

"That's what you said last time," she argued.

"I promise, Bones."

"This is Tony," she said, and showed Booth what was in her hands.

He looked at the worn, beaten up teddy bear in her hands. It was big, with huge feet and brown fur. "Hi, Tony," he said, and this seemed to appease Brennan, as she put her head back on the pillows, Tony locked in her arms.

"I got him when I was six. He's been everywhere with me since then, and gone through everything with me." She looked up at him, "everything."

_Foster care. _His mind filled in. "Then I owe Tony a lot for keeping you safe," Booth played along, and Brennan smiled up at him.

"He's always slept with me."

"I don't mind sharing if she does," Booth allowed.

He had never seen Bones acting so childish, and he found that he really liked it. Glad that he accepted her bear, Brennan closed her eyes and snuggled up to him, Tony squashed between them. He closed his arms around her, and Tony, keeping them both safe.

**Link to Tony (take out spaces)**

**https://www. greenpointtoys. com/images /2138-Plush- JumboBrown **

**I don't know **_**Bones.**_** This story is almost over, I know, I'm sad too, but there might be another Parker fic of mine coming out soon (shameless advertising, bad girl!), anyway, I have thought about doing the last chapter of this pic in Parker's POV, and then I thought, let the reviewers decide, so that's what I'm going to do.**

** So, last chapter: general POV or Parker's POV?**

** Coming up, lots of drama!**

_** "I can't do this, anymore Seeley."**_

_** "Do what?" Booth said quietly, his eyes never leaving Parker.**_

_** "Let him come here. Let him see you." and her, Rebecca sneered in her mind.**_

_** "You can't take Parker away from me!" Booth yelled.**_

_** "I can and I think I have to!" Rebecca hollered back.**_

**~DI4MGZ~**


	8. Booth And Rebecca: The Fight

Rebecca loaded Parker in the car. School had just ended and now she was going to drop Parker off at the lab. After driving the distance, and getting passed security, Rebecca approached Brennan's office. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Brennan again, not completely sure what she now thought of her, but she could be nice, and respect her.

"Angela!" Parker called, he pulled his hand out of his mother's. "I'm gonna go see her!" He announced and ran off before Rebecca could say anything. Returning to the task at hand, informing both Seeley and Dr. Brennan that Parker had arrived, Rebecca knocked, softly, on the door, and opened it.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Though she, like the rest of the planet, had always believed that Booth and Brennan would someday be something more, barely any of them had believed that it would actually happen. Rebecca was of the second group, and now, seeing Brennan sitting on her desk, lip-locked with Seeley, was startling.

Rebecca coughed, since the otherwise engaged couple didn't seem to notice her. The pair jumped apart, almost guiltily.

"Hello Rebecca." Seeley said.

Somehow, this didn't seem enough. "When did you get together?" Rebecca asked.

"A few days ago," Booth told her. He wondered why they were even having this conversation, he had never done this to Rebecca when she had a new man, and she'd never done it when he'd had another girlfriend.

"Is that why Parker called her Mom? Did you two put him up to it?"

"No!" Booth cried, how could she even think that? He looked to Bones, who was strangely silent, but she'd slid off her desk and logged onto her computer, ignoring the battling ex's.

"How can I trust you? How can I take your word for it?" Rebecca demanded, bringing Booth's thoughts back to her, instead of the usually vocal Bones.

"You know me Rebecca, that's how. Besides, we weren't even together when Parker said it."

Someone knocked on the door, and Zack appeared, Parker hanging off of his back. "Did someone lose something?" He asked, as Parker slid down.

"Dr. Zack is _so_ cool. He and Dr. Jack were building this . . . thing and then it went BOOM!" Parker yelled.

Brennan suddenly spun around, eyes on her intern. "Did Cam approve?"

Zack shook his head.

"Did I approve?"

Zack shook his head.

Brennan stood up. "Excuse me. I have an entomologist to talk to."

"Ento-what?" Parker asked, attempting to follow her and Zack out the door.

Rebecca reached out and snared her son around the waist. "I don't know if I can do this, Seeley. If you and that woman-"

She was cut off by a very angry voice. "That woman has a name! Her name is Dr. Bones and you will be nice to her!" Parker yelled.

Rebecca swayed a little on her feet. Her own son was picking Dr. Brennan over her! This was it, the final straw. "I can't do this, any more Seeley."

"Do what?" Booth said quietly, his eyes never leaving Parker.

"Let him come here. Let him see you." _And her_, Rebecca sneered in her mind.

"You can't take Parker away from me!" Booth yelled.

"I can and I think I have to!" Rebecca hollered back.

"You don't have to do anything, Rebecca, please, he's my son." Booth begged.

"He's my son too."

Parker pulled his hand out of Rebecca's and listened to the conversation very carefully. As soon as he realized what was going on, he let out a cry of "NO!" and ran out of Brennan's office. Rebecca and Booth ran out after him, but they were no match for the fast seven-year-old who knew the lab like Brennan did.

He skidded around a corner.

When Rebecca and Booth rounded the same corner, he was gone.

"You lost my son!" Rebecca yelled at Booth.

"Our son! And I didn't lose him. If we needed to have that conversation at all, it didn't need to be done in front of him!" Booth told her.

"We needed to have it th-" Rebecca stopped, "do you hear him?"

There was silence for a few seconds, then Booth heard Parker's voice too.

"Up!" He whispered.

They ran up the stairs to find Parker sitting in Brennan's lap, face buried in her shoulder, across from them was Angela.

"Parker, come here," Rebecca encouraged. "It's time to come home."

"NO!" Parker yelled, his voice muffled.

"Bub, maybe it's for the best that you go home now," Booth said. He took a step closer to his son and his girlfriend, but she gave him a look that quickly made him back off.

"I know it's not any of our business," Angela butted in, making it her business, "but maybe it would be a good idea for us to take Parker somewhere and for you two to finish talking."

Without waiting for an answer, the two women stood up, Parker still in Brennan's arms, and walked away.

Rebecca, angrily, flew after the trio. She darted in front of them, forcing them to stop. She reached out and attempted to pull Parker out of Brennan's arms. The boy and Brennan clung to each other though, and it was a futile effort. "He's my son! Give him to me."

"I will when you start being a mother!" Brennan snapped back. "He doesn't need to see you and Booth yelling at each other. He doesn't need to know about your arguments. He knows that you aren't together, he understands that it's not a possibility that you two will get back together, but he does need to know that you can be kind to each other, respect each other, and I think you can do that, for him." Brennan finished. Without waiting for an answer from the dumbstruck Rebecca, Brennan continued her way down the stairs.

"You're not perfect!" Rebecca yelled to Brennan.

Brennan turned, "I never said I was." She, Angela and Parker entered her office.

"Man," came a female voice behind them. Booth and Rebecca turned to see Cam and Hodgins standing behind them, "you two _really _screwed up."

"Us?" Rebecca shrieked defensively. "I am a good mother to my son, she has no right to say those things."

Hodgins gave her a look, "She has every right. Brennan loves Parker, and she knows what it's like not to have a mother there, for no one to care. You have to earn her respect, and so far, you aren't doing a very good job."

Rebecca opened her mouth to argue, but Hodgins and Cam just walked away.

Booth let out a breath, "time to go apologize."

"I am _not_ apologizing." Rebecca snapped, crossing her arms.

"Yes you are."

"You can't make me." She whined, sounding like a six-year-old.

"If you want Parker to leave this place with you, you're going to have to be good." Booth told her.

"He's my son."

"That's not a good argument. Three seconds ago, he didn't get down and defend you, he stuck to _her_. I'm not saying that he loves Bones more than he does you, but at the moment she seems like the better choice. You, we, have to prove to him that while we're not in love with each other, we still care enough for one another, and that we both love him."

Rebecca glared. "I hate it when you're right."

Booth led the way to Brennan's office, "so does she, but lucky for her, it doesn't happen often."

***

"I'm sorry for the way acted, toward you," Rebecca nodded toward Brennan, "Seeley and my son. My actions were childish, and I wish for all the world I could take them back, but I can't, so this will have to do." Rebecca concluded.

"I'm impressed," Angela said from the corner, where she was giving Parker finger casts.

"As am I," Brennan agreed. "Everyone is entitled to their 'moments' I suppose, and I must also apologize to you, partly because I was wrong to say what I did, even if they were the truth, and partly to get it over with because sooner or later, _he_," She pointed at Booth, "will make me call you and do it anyway."

"He does that a lot," Rebecca smirked, "it gets annoying sometimes."

"This is not pick on Booth day!" Booth protested, but Rebecca and Brennan exchanged glances.

"So, Parker, have fun with the mummies, and maybe you could stay with your Dad for a while this evening."

Parker finally turned to his mother and smiled, a devilish smile because the plan was still in play, but no one noticed that part. "Okay, Mom." He raced over and hugged Rebecca. "See you later."

Rebecca smiled, and left. Moments later, Angela also slipped out. Brennan, Booth and Parker left for the exhibit, and she was on her way to tell Cam and Hodgins.

** Okay, so this is a little . . . heavier than what's usually written for this story, but I hope you like it anyway! Okay, so I started writing chapter nine, the final chapter, in Parker's POV, but then I realized, hey, a lot of details are going to be left out, I don't want to totally scrap what I've written though, because I rather like it, so, my question now is: just general POV, or do the last chapter several times over in several POV's (Parker, Booth, Angela, Brennan . . .)? It's all up to you!**

**I don't own **_**Bones.**_

**~DI4MGZ~**


	9. The Jeffersonian: A Cupid Kind Of Love

Parker grabbed onto Brennan and Booth's hands. "Let's go!" He cried, and pulled them out of the office, toward the main part of the museum. Booth and Brennan followed without protest, each watching the other.

That's why no one noticed three curious squints sneaking away from their work toward the back entrance of the exhibit, and hiding from a high vantage point.

"Wow," Parker pointed to a body, "how long has that guy been dead Dr. Bones?"

"Thousands of years," Brennan replied.

"Cool." Parker's eyes lit up, "Will I look like that after I'm dead?" Parker smashed his face up against the glass casing.

"No, the Egyptians used the process of mummification, in today's society we either embalm or cremate our dead." Brennan answered.

Parker darted off, leaving Brennan and Booth to follow him, _alone_. _If there was ever going to be a moment for them to kiss,_ Angela thought, then the moment was ruined. Brennan's cellphone rang.

"It's my publisher," she said.

Parker magically appeared, turning his puppy dog eyes on full force. "You're not leaving, are you Dr. Bones?" He asked.

"Of course not, Parker. I just have to answer this." Brennan turned and walked away, unaware of the glares from her friend.

Parker decided to make the best of the situation. "Are you having fun, Daddy?" He asked.

"Of course, bub," Booth answered.

"Daddy, do you love Dr. Bones?"

"In a way," Booth said, careful of what he was saying. "We're best friends, and there's all different kind of love."

"Yeah, but I'm talking about cupid love," Parker mimed shooting an arrow into Booth's heart.

"It's complicated," Booth said finally.

Cam squealed softly, and Angela nearly wet herself. Hodgins rolled his eyes, but still leaned in closer to hear what Parker was going to say.

"I'm seven, Daddy. I can keep up." Parker explained seriously.

"Just between you and me," Booth said, squatting so that he was looking Parker in the eye. "I love her."

Hodgins reached out and grabbed Angela and Cam to keep them from running down into the exhibit. "We still need to see what happens to Dr. Brennan." It took the girls a few minutes, but they settled, although both still let out squeals.

"We need to see if we can leave Parker alone with Bren." Angela said.

"Great. How? It's unlikely that Booth will get a call from work." Cam wondered.

Hodgins held up his phone, "I do a great impression of his boss."

Angela grinned evilly. "Do it." She encouraged.

Down below Brennan returned. "Sorry about that," she said, "did I miss anything?"

Booth opened his mouth to say something, but his phone rang. "Bones, keep an eye on Parker."

"Of course." She said, as Parker hugged him. It was Booth's turn to leave.

"Dr. Bones," Parker sounded serious, "do you love Daddy?" No beating around the bush this time.

"Love is just a chemical-"

"Not _that_ kind of love," Parker said. "Cupid kind of love." He pretended to shoot Brennan with his imaginary love arrow.

Brennan hesitated. "You know, Parker, I just might."

"Then you should kiss him." Parker encouraged. Angela couldn't have been prouder.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Brennan told him.

"But you love him and he loves you! What's so complicated?" Parker exploded. Then his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Your Dad said he loved me?" Brennan asked, her voice so low the eavesdropping squints almost missed it. Parker, his hand still over his mouth, nodded.

Booth chose that time to walk back in. He took in the scene, Parker covering his mouth, and the wide-eyed Brennan, then, with a smile, he said, "Did I miss anything?"

"You told Parker you loved me?" Brennan asked.

_Uh-oh._ Angela thought. _We need damage control and fast. Nothing will make her run faster than the 'l' word._

"It's true, Bones. You know I love you." Parker stared up at the adults, not daring to interrupt. "Or have these past couple of days just been a fling?" Hurt was evident in his tone.

"PAST COUPLE OF DAYS!" Angela screamed, dashing into the exhibit, Hodgins and Cam scrambling after her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAST COUPLE OF DAYS?!"

"You were _spying _on us?" Brennan demanded.

"I'm asking the questions here!" Angela said.

"You were _spying_ on us?" Booth repeated.

"Not just spying, Daddy," Parker cut in, "we were sort of planning to get you guys together."

Booth was speechless. "And why would you do that?"

"Because you're always happier when you're with Dr. Bones." Parker explained.

"And apparently, he's not as dumb as we all assumed and realized," Cam cut in.

"Thanks, that's just great." Booth rolled his eyes. "Did you also make bets?"

"Good idea. We should've done that." Hodgins snapped his fingers.

"For the love of-" Booth ran a hand over his face.

"I must admit," Brennan began, "I don't approve of the plotting and the spying, but they had good intentions, and if we had listened to Angela before then we could have been together sooner." Brennan looked thoughtful.

"You can't be serious," Booth exclaimed.

"HA!" Angela crowed, "she is! I'm right _and_ the smart one! HA!" Angela stuck her finger in her face.

Booth opened his mouth to snap at her. "Seeley, wise up, we were right." Cam told him.

"Why did you even agree to this?" He asked, but he didn't sound angry, which meant that he might be coming around.

"To say I told you so." Cam admitted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Booth muttered under his breath.

"Do you forgive us?" Parker asked, giving Booth the angel look.

"I," the world held its breath, waiting for his answer, "I guess so, bub." Booth ruffled Parker's hair.

"And for the occasion," Angela said, dangling mistletoe over the couple.

"It's July." Brennan pointed out.

"So?" Angela shrugged. "Haven't you ever heard of Christmas in July?"

Brennan shook her head and pulled Booth down for a kiss. A cheer rippled through the crowd, including wolf whistles, calls of "FINALLY" and, from Angela, "VICTORY IS OURS!"

While the squints and Parker were celebrating, and Booth and Brennan were still lip-locked, another person entered the room.

Frowning, Zack stared at his co-workers, as though they were a puzzle he was trying to solve. "Am I interrupting something?" He finally asked.

The group just laughed.

**Wow. Done. You know, this might just be my favourite story ever. I would like to thank all of my faithful reviewers, you all gave me inspiration, motivation, and a whole lot of other 'ations'. ;) I don't own **_**Bones**_**. Have a happy holiday!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
